Armas Para Lutar
by Cho-Hime
Summary: O ANBU é a força mais poderosa de Konoha, formado pelos melhores ninjas. Então por que raios Tsunade acha que Hinata pode fazer parte dele? E por que justo Itachi tem que treina-la? Alguma coisa ai não está certa... UA ItachiXHinata
1. Capítulo 1

**Ola a todos! Aqui vai mais uma fic para vocês. Essa daqui vai ser Universo Alternativo, já que nela Itachi nunca matou seu clã inteiro, e ainda é o xuxu preferido de Konoha... hahaha Ele e a Hinata serão o casal principal, mas podem aguardar alguns outros casais no decorrer da história.**

**Espero que vocês curtam!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

-Não.

Tsunade, quinta Hokage da Vila da Folha, revirou os olhos dourados.

-Em caso você não tenha percebido, Uchiha-San, isso não foi um pedido. Foi uma ordem. –ela falou com falsa doçura.

-Não. –o homem repetiu mais uma vez, seus olhos completamente vazios de vida –Eu não vou treina-la.

Tsunade bufou, sentindo que uma dor de cabeça se aproximava. Ele era possivelmente a pessoa mais irritante do mundo e ele nem precisava abrir a boca para ser um pé no saco.

-Olha aqui, Itachi, você pode ser a estrela do ANBU, mas eu ainda mando nessa vila. Você vai treinar Hyuuga Hinata e ponto! –ela falou, finalmente perdendo a calma.

Uchiha Itachi, herdeiro dos Uchiha, lançou um olhar a Tsunade que ela tinha certeza já fizera ninjas experientes tremerem de medo. Ela não tinha medo dele. Ela sabia que podia lidar com o gênio. E se necessário iria.

-Eu não vejo razão para isso. –ele falou simplesmente –Seria um desperdício de recursos e de tempo. Ela não tem o que é necessário para entrar no ANBU.

Tsunade sabia que seria difícíl persuadir o capitão a aceitar Hinata. Itachi era muito severo e exigia o máximo dos ninjas que estavam sob seu comando. Se bem que Tsunade não queria colocar Hinata sob o comando dele. Ele meramente iria treina-la.

-Pelo menos dê uma chance a ela, Itachi. –Tsunade pediu por fim –Um mês, e se ela não se adaptar você pode lavar as mãos dela.

-Duas semanas. –Itachi falou após uma pausa –Eu não vou perder mais tempo do que isso com ela.

-Você devia dar um pouco de crédito a ela, Itachi. –Tsunade falou com um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio –Hinata-Chan pode acabar te surpreendendo.

-Eu duvido muito. -Itachi falou dando as costas para a Hokage –Hoje em dia não há nada mais que me surpreenda.

Tsunade não disse nada. Mas ela estava contando os segundos para ver o famoso Uchiha ser chutado de seu trono e esburrachar na própria bunda. E ela ia assistir de camarote.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ola a todos! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Todas queremos ver o Uchiha sofrer um pouquinho, né... hahaha Afinal todos os homens precisam! hahah Enfim, espero que vocês curtam mais esse capítulo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Itachi sabia que não era incomum ninjas com potencial para o ANBU serem treinados por soldados experientes, afim de serem preparados para entrar na divisão. Ele mesmo tinha sido treinado por Hatake Kakashi, antes de entrar no ANBU. Se bem que tinha 12 anos nessa época. Um ano depois fora promovido a capitão.

O problema era que a pessoa que Tsunade queria que treinasse não tinha potencial para estar no ANBU.

Itachi olhou a ficha que tinha diante de si. Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira dos Hyuuga. 20 anos. Jounin. Ela tinha várias missões bem sucedidas, apenas dois fracassos, mas também, tinha apenas duas missões classe S. E embora as duas tivessem sido bem sucedidas isso não era o bastante para alguém que queria estar no ANBU.

Tsunade queria a Hyuuga no Esquadrão de Rastreamento. Itachi até entendia. Os Hyuuga podiam ver mais que qualquer um, graças ao Byakugan, o kekkei genkai do clã. Inclusive, Neji Hyuuga era o atual capitão do esquadrão. Mas isso não era o bastante.

Estar no ANBU não era simplesmente ser bom em algumas coisas. Para se estar no ANBU os ninjas tinham que ser fortes, poderosos, frios e cruéis. E se ele sabia uma coisa sobre a herdeira Hyuuga era que ela não era nada disso.

Ele nunca ia esquecer dos exames Chunnin, onde ela deixara o primo praticamente mata-la. Itachi estava trabalhando na organização do evento e vira a luta. E sim, na opinião dele a culpa era de Hinata por ser fraca. Se ela não fosse fraca não teria passado por aquilo.

Hinata sempre seria fraca na visão dele.

E também havia o pequeno detalhe de que Hyuugas e Uchihas se odiavam. Não podia ser evitado. Ele não sabia extatamente porque eles se odiavam, ou como tinha começado, mas também não se interessava nisso. Sabia com certeza que ele não suportava Neji. Sasuke, seu irmão caçula, também não suportava o Hyuuga.

Conhecia Hinata vagamente. A vira algumas vezes, em reuniões de clãs. Eles também foram apresentados, já que ambos era herdeiros dos respectivos clãs. Ela era tímida, insegura e sempre calada. Parecia que Hiashi a carregava como uma boneca e não a deixava fazer nada. Ela estava sempre bem vestida e sempre quieta.

Ela era bonita, isso ele não ia negar. Ela se arrumava bem. Mas no geral ela andava pela vila com aquelas calças enormes, aquela jaqueta maior ainda e a cabeça baixa.

Ele não sabia o que Tsunade tinha na cabeça, além de saquê, é claro. Aquela menina não tinha nada que realmente a recomendasse para o ANBU. Mas ele fizera um acordo com Tsunade. E iria cumprir a parte dele. Ele só esperava que Hyuga Hinata estivesse pronta pra enfrentar o que quer que jogasse no caminho dela.

* * *

Hinata devia estar vivendo um pesadelo. Não havia outra explicação para isso. E o pior era que era um daqueles pesadelos que começam parecendo um sonho e daí tudo vai ficando terrível.

Tudo tivera início no começo daquele mês. Ela havia sido chamada para uma reunião com o conselho do seu clã. E, depois de anos de espera e dúvida, eles haviam declarado que ela seria a herdeira do clã.

Ela não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz em toda sua vida. Finalmente ganhara o reconhecimento que desejara a vida inteira. Mas claro, como tudo na vida dela, aquilo viera com um preço.

Na verdade, ela estava começando a achar que tinha que pagar mais do que o necessário.

A primeira condição para ser a futura herdeira do clã era se casar. Nada imediato, os anciões asseguraram. Ela podia levar um ou dois anos para se decidir entre os candidatos pré-selecionados que eles ofereceram, porque logicamente ela não podia casar com quem quisesse. Nem tinha olhado a lista ainda, com medo do que podia encontrar ali.

A segunda condição era que tinha que fazer uma carreira no ANBU. No começo ela tinha ficado confusa por essa condição, mas o pai dela esclareceu que um líder dos Hyuuga tinha que ter um certo grau de destaque na comunidade ninja. O que de certa forma confundiu Hinata ainda mais. A idéia do ANBU não era ser secreto?

De qualquer jeito ela teve que ir falar com Tsunade sobre o que o conselho decidira.

Por alguma razão Tsunade ficara extremamente animada com a idéia. Hinata ficara até um pouco preocupada com a animação da Hokage, mas respirou fundo e aceitou a proposta da loira.

Hinata sabia que era procedimento do ANBU fazer alguns testes em possíveis candidatos, mas não sabia que eles também podiam ser treinados. Tsunade assegurara a Hyuuga que era normal treinar pessoas para entrar no ANBU e que ela tinha o professor perfeito.

Hinata tinha medo do que a definição de "perfeito" de Tsunade-Sama poderia ser.

Ela sabia que não seria Neji. Afinal o primo tinha ficado meio... Suave com ela depois dos exames chunnin. Ele nunca pegava pesado com ela, nem nos treinos em casa.

E quando ela entrou no prédio do ANBU naquela tarde, Hinata ainda não sabia quem seria seu professor, e tinha medo de saber. Mas tudo bem. Tinha que confiar que Tsunade sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Não era como se a Hokage fosse por Itachi Uchiha para treina-la.

* * *

**Reviews to make me happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! XD**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Ola a todos! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Eu só peço desculpa com antecedência porque esse capítulo ficou curto demais... Mas prometo tentar voltar com o capítulo 4 logo!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

Ela era pontual. Itachi ia conceder isso a ela. Mas nesse caso ser pontual era mais uma questão de bom senso do que qualquer outra coisa. Ninguém em sã consciência o deixaria esperando. Só Kakashi tinha a cara de pau, mas então Kakashi não tinha bom senso.

Ele esperou quinze minutos do lado de fora da sala. Queria ver como ela se comportava. Não podia ve-la, mas podia sentir claramente o chakra dela e ouvir todos os movimentos dela. Ela estava calma. O nervosismo que ela sentia era o mesmo de quando ela entrara na sala, o que significava que era o nervosismo da aula, não da espera. Ela era paciente, isso já era um começo também.

Sem perder mais tempo ele entrou na sala. E o que ele viu ali quase fez com que ele parasse em choque.

Antes de mais nada ela estava parada, numa perfeita pose de soldado esperando por ordens. Admirável. Quer dizer que ela passara quinze minutos parada daquela forma? E segundo... Quando a herdeira dos Hyuuga tinha virado uma mulher?

Ela não estava usando as roupas normais dela. Ela estava usando a roupa de treinamento do ANBU. O que significava uma legging justa e um top ainda mais justo. Era óbvio que ela não estava confortável no modelito, mas ela não estava reclamando.

Mas a cara de choque dela foi impagável. Ela tinha expressões abertas demais para uma kunoichi, ele podia ver exatamente o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Surpresa, receio, nervosismo. Ela não tinha sido avisada que ele seria seu professor.

Mais uma vez Itachi teve que se perguntar o que Tsunade estava planejando.

-Hinata-San. –ele falou, com sua voz fria e sem emoção –Eu estou aqui para te treinar. Eu sou Uchiha Itachi.

Apresentações eram desnecessárias, mas ele as faria de qualquer jeito.

Para o crédito dela, embora ela ainda estivesse chocada, Hinata se curvou de forma respeitosa.

-Uchiha-Sensei. –foi o que ela disse.

Pelo menos ela sabia o que era respeito...

-Eu fui selecionado pela Hokage para treina-la. –ele declarou –Eu só quero te avisar uma coisa: eu não vou pegar leve com você. Eu vou te tratar como eu trataria qualquer outro soldado. Se você está aqui esperando ser tratada como uma princesa você pode ir embora agora mesmo.

Ela lançou um olhar a ele que claramente dizia que achava que ele tinha dito uma coisa ridícula. Ele se perguntava qual parte tinha dado a ela essa impressão. O fato de ele ter dito que não ia pegar leve, ou de ter dito que não ia trata-la como uma princesa.

-Hai. –foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

Sem esperar um segundo mais Itachi a atacou. Ela claramente não estava esperando, porque o murro dele acertou-a em cheio no estomago. A Hyuuga voou longe, mas ela se virou antes de acertar a parede, e usou a superfice para tomar impulso e vir pra cima dele.

Itachi se defendeu com facilidade, mas ele estava sinceramente impressionado com a habilidade dela de se adaptar. Ela se adaptara com o fato de ele ser o professor dela, se adaptara com o fato de que ele a tinha atacado sem aviso.

Ela, obviamente, não era páreo para ele, mas estava lutando mesmo assim.

Num movimento rápido Itachi agarrou-a pelo pescoço, terminando tudo.

-Eu quero você aqui amanhã as sete em ponto. –ele declarou antes de solta-la –Até amanhã, Hinata-San.

Ele fechou a porta, mas ele ainda podia ouvir as batidas loucas do coração dela. Ele certamente tinha feito uma impressão em sua nova aluna...

* * *

**REVIEWS, por favor! ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Eu sei q eu tinha dito q viria mais cedo, mas eu tento postar isso desde o domingo anterior, mas essa nhaca de site resolveu dar pau! MALDITO! Eu alias queria agradecer a Dai86 e a FranHyuuga por terem publicado em seus perfis como resolver o problema. Valeu meninas!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Aparentemente todo mundo quer que a nossa adorada Hinata pegue o Itachi de jeito! hahaha Eu andei pensando e é bem provável que InoXSasuke seja o outro casal dessa fic. Vamos esperar para ver. Ainda vai aparecer mais pessoas, viu? Só esse capítulo e o próximo ainda é mais focado no casal HinataXItachi, mas depois mais pessoas irão surgir!**

**La vai!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

Hinata praticamente correu de volta para casa.

UCHIHA ITACHI! Tsunade tinha colocado Uchiha Itachi para ser professor dela. O que aquela mulher estava pensando? Ou melhor, o que ela bebera antes de fazer a escolha?

Hiashi ia surtar quando ele ficasse sabendo! E ainda ia sobrar para ela...

_-Eu quero você aqui..._

Hinata gemeu de frustração. Ele não tinha dito isso _nesse_ sentido! Mas era nesse sentido que a mente dela continuava ouvindo a frase.

Era culpa dele por ser tão lindo. Kami, ela nunca tinha visto um homem mais atraente. Não era a toa que toda a população feminina da vila andava atrás dele. Não que ela fosse se juntar ao fã clube nem nada, mas o homem era bonito.

Ela suspirou. Ainda bem que ele já tinha entrado na sala com aquele ar de "eu mando e você obedece" e explicado como as coisas iam ser. Ela só ficara surpresa de ele achar que ela esperava ser tratada como uma princesa. Ele obviamente nunca tinha treinado com Hiashi que, ao contrário de Neji, não tinha problema nenhum em pegar pesado com ela.

E, como se o pensamento tivesse conjurado o pai, Hiashi estava esperando por ela na varanda.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

-Como foi seu primeiro dia em treinamento? –ele quis saber.

-Bom, otou-san. –ela respondeu.

-E quem é seu professor? –ele quis saber.

Hinata considerou dizer que era assunto do ANBU e, portanto, segredo. Uma olhada para a expressão do pai dela disse que ela não devia nem tentar.

Ela respirou fundo.

-Uchiha Itachi. –ela falou, temendo a reação do pai.

Hiashi arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Entendo. –ele falou calmamente.

Hinata ficava feliz que ele entendia. Talvez ele pudesse explicar para ela, porque ela não entendia.

-Só uma coisa. –Hiashi falou –Não se envolva demais com ele. Como todo Uchiha ele não pode ser confiado.

Hinata apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ah Kami, ela estava perdida. Pra variar.

* * *

Uma semana depois Itachi tinha que admitir, embora de forma relutante, que Hinata _talvez_ tivesse potencial para o ANBU.

Ela era dedicada, tinha respeito, era obediente e muito inteligente. O que a colocava para baixo, no entanto, era o fato de que ela ainda era fraca. Ela nunca ia ser uma grande lutadora. E o coração dela era bom demais. Ela era um anjo.

Não que ele ficasse pensando nela nesses termos, porque ele não ficava!

Mas ela era tão diferente de todas as outras kunoichis, de todas as outras do ANBU, que era difícil não reparar nela.

Hinata ainda tinha um certa inôcencia nela. Algo puro nos olhos e no jeito que ela sorria. Não que ela sorrisse muito para ele. Também era ridiculamente fácil ler as emoções no rosto dela. Quando ela ficava irritada, quando ela estava cansada. Ele também sabia que ela o achava atraente e, quando ela achava que ele não estava olhando, ela olhava para ele.

Na primeira vez que percebera que Hinata o estava olhando ele se preocupara se ela seria outra daquelas fãs insuportáveis ou se ela daria em cima dele. Nem um, nem outro. Ela podia acha-lo bonito, mas ela o tratava como professor e nada mais. A não ser quando ela corava.

As vezes quando ele a tocava ela corava, ou quando ele fazia algum comentário mais pessoal.

Um dia ele encontrou-a revirando uma bolsa. Ela estava com as pernas retas, bumbum pra cima, enquanto remexia na bolsa no chão. Itachi se deu um segundo para admirar a cena, só um.

-Por mais atrativa que sua bunda seja, Hyuuga-San, você vai mesmo deixa-la ai em cima por muito mais tempo?

Ele achara que ela fosse explodir de tão vermelha que ela ficara. Ela tinha parecido a um passo de desmaiar. Depois disso ela nunca mais dera as costas para ele.

Claro que no fim Itachi descobrira que ela era fácil de envergonhar. Um dia ele vira a herdeira com um grupo de amigos e vira ela corar fortemente por algo que um deles dissera. De certa forma ele ficara... Incomodado ao saber que ele não era o único a conseguir a reação dela.

No oitavo dia de treinamento da Hyuuga, Itachi entrou no prédio do ANBU pensando na conversa que ele tivera no dia anterior com Tsunade. A Hokage queria saber do progresso de Hinata. Ele dissera apenas a verdade. Sim, ela tinha progredido, mas ele não tinha certeza se ele a recomendaria para trabalho no ANBU.

Tsunade bufara e mandara ele se decidir logo.

E ele iria.

Quando ele entrou na sala de treinamento Hinata já estava ali. O que era surpreendente, já que ele estava meia hora adiantado. Ela sequer o vira entrar, tão concentrada em ler o que quer que ela estivesse lendo. A expressão dela era de claro desagrado. E isso, logicamente, só serviu para deixar Itachi curioso.

* * *

O conselho dos Hyuuga tinha que estar brincando. Só podia!

Kisuke Urahara?

O homem não só tinha idade para ser pai dela, como ele era um pervertido! E no entanto lá estava o nome dele na lista de homens aceitáveis para Hinata se casar.

A morena queria bater a cabeça contra a parede. Até Kakashi-Sensei estava na lista, sabe Kami porque. Bom, tudo bem, ele era um grande soldado e se alguma coisa acontecesse a Tsunade antes de Naruto estar pronto para assumir o título de Hokage, Kakashi assumiria. Mas mesmo assim. Eca!

Se essa era a lista de aceitáveis, Hinata tinha medo da lista de ináceitaveis.

Nenhum dos amigos dela estava ali, e praticamente ninguém da idade dela. E nenhum Uchiha, ela reparou.

Não que ela estivesse esperando, ou mesmo desejando, algum Uchiha na lista. Ela conhecia poucos deles, mas todos que ela conheciam eram ou frios como um cubo de gelo, ou arrogantes. Ela sinceramente não sabia o que era pior.

Se bem que Itachi... Ah não! Ela não ia pensar nisso, de forma alguma. Ela já estava pensando nele bem mais do que ela devia. Ela não ia começar a pensar nos prós e contras dele como homem.

Se bem que, olhando aquela lista, era difícil não pensar em opções melhores.

-Isso é uma lista dos solteiros cobiçados de Konoha? –uma vez sem emoção perguntou, perto demais dela.

Hinata deu um pulo, totalmente pega de surpresa e deu de cara com Itachi olhando para ela.

-Itachi-Sensei. –ela se curvou de forma respeitosa –Eu não vi você chegando.

-Obviamente. –ele falou com um pouco de ironia -Então? –ele insistiu, se referindo a sua primeira pergunta.

Hinata suspirou.

-Se fosse uma lista de solteiros cobiçados Shigekuni Yamamoto não estaria no topo dela. –ela falou irônica, mostrando o nome no topo da lista.

-Então que tipo de lista seria? –Itachi insistiu.

Hinata estava confusa. Ele sempre fizera questão de ficar bem longe dos assuntos pessoais dela. Porque agora, do nada ele tinha interesse?

-Não é nada demais. –ela falou, embora ela soubesse que estava corando –Eu só... O conselho do meu clã decidiu que eu devo me casar logo e eles me ofereceram uma lista de candidatos.

Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha. E então ele se moveu tão rápido que Hinata nem vira ele se mover, até ele arrancar a lista da mão dela.

-Ei! –ela protestou.

Ele ignorou-a totalmente e começou a ler a tal lista. Então ele simplesmente amaçou o papel e jogou na lixeira.

-_Itachi-Sensei_! –Hinata prostetou horrizada.

-Se seu clã quer casar você com qualquer um daqueles homens eles devem ser doentes. –ele falou, como se isso fizesse todo sentido e desculpasse a ação dele –E você está aqui para treinar, não para brincar.

Hinata lançou um olhar a ele de puro ódio.

-Levante-se, Hyuuga, nós temos muito o que fazer.

* * *

**Reviews, please! Eu mereõ vai! hahahahha**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ola! Pois é, eu me sinto culpada... hahaha Eu sei q a culpa é do site, mas eu me sentia mal por ter falado que ia postar e no fim não ter postado, então vcs acabam de ganhar um capítulo de brinde! E adivinha o q rola? hahaha Depois que vcs lerem o capitulo POR FAVOR LEIAM O AVISO NO FIM DA PAGINA, ok?**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews que ja vieram!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

Itachi não estava de bom humor. Ele não sabia porque, mas estava irritado e a culpa era de Hinata.

Ou pelo menos queria que a culpa fosse dela.

O clã dela era cheio de doentes! Só podia. Não havia outra explicação. Como eles podiam sequer pensar em casar uma menina, porque ela ainda era uma menina, com qualquer um daqueles homens?

Todos eles tinham pelo menos dez anos a mais que ela e a maioria tinha até vinte anos mais! Uns três eram viúvos e meia dúzia só tinha nome, porque decência eles não tinham!

O pai dela era louco de querer casa-la com qualquer um deles.

E mesmo assim ela estava estudando a lista, porque provavelmente não tinha escolha. Ele sabia como essas coisas iam. Ele também sofria muita pressão para se casar, já que era herdeiro do seu clã, mas era homem, então ainda tinha mais liberdade. Itachi tinha a impressão de que Hinata não tinha muita escolha. Aliás era bem capaz de ela estar sendo forçada a se casar para poder assumir o que era dela por direito.

Então não fazia sentido ele estar bravo com ela. Porque a culpa não era dela. Mas mesmo assim... Ele estava bravo com ela.

Itachi deu mais um tapa em Hinata, que a mandou voando longe. Não devia estar praticando taijutsu com ela hoje, mas como estava irritado essa tinha parecido uma ótima escolha.

Hinata se levantou em silêncio e mais uma vez se colocou em posição de luta. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo.

-Você não tem criatividade, Hinata. –ele falou.

Hinata olhou para ele como se tivesse ficado louco. Ele provavelmente tinha.

-O que isso quer dizer, Itachi-Sensei? –ela perguntou, tentando soar educada e falhando miseravelmente.

-Nós já estamos treinando há um bom tempo e você nunca tenta nada de diferente para tentar me derrotar. –ele falou –Não que você vá conseguir de qualquer forma. –ele acrescentou de forma fria, como se fosse óbvio.

-Eu achei que nas práticas de taijutsu eu não pudesse usar nada além dos golpes. –ela falou devagar, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse repreende-la se desse a resposta errada.

-Você não pode usar genjustu ou nenhum outro tipo de jutsu. –ele falou, fazendo um gesto de confirmação com a cabeça –Mas você pode usar seu corpo todo. –explicou –Você nunca tentou me seduzir.

A boca de Hinata caiu, literalmente.

-Vamos, Hinata, você não é mais uma criança. –ele falou como se ela simplesmente fosse lerda –Você sabe que várias kunoichis usam de seu corpo para conseguirem o que querem. Você pode ser a princesa dos Hyuuga, mas dentro dessa sala você é mais um soldado que tem que fazer o que for para não falhar em sua missão. Isso inclui seduzir o inimigo.

Hinata ainda estava olhando para ele como se ele tivesse passado os últimos minutos falando em alguma lingua extra-terrena.

Itachi suspirou, meio entediado. Nada como uma explicação prática, já que a teórica não estava funcionando.

Ele foi pra cima dela sem aviso. Aparentemente ser atacada estava dentro de coisas que ela entendia, porque Hinata revidou facilmente. Ele só precisava que ela desse um deslize...

Ali estava!

Num momento em que ela abrira demais a guarda, Itachi conseguiu capturar ambos os pulsos dela e prende-la. Num segundo ele tinha as costas dela contra seu peito, uma de suas mãos segurava o pescoço elegante da morena e a outra segurava os dois pulsos dela atrás de suas costas.

-E agora eu te tenho a minha mercê. –ele falou tranquilo, a voz calma.

Já Hinata estava respirando com dificuldade e tinha o coração a ponto de explodir. Ela se sentia meio humilhada por ter sido pega tão facilmente. Ele realmente a desnorteara com aquela conversa de sedução, o que era provavelmente o plano dele.

-Como você vai escapar agora, Hinata? –ele murmurou no ouvido dela, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo da morena –Como você vai me fazer te soltar, antes que eu resolva te matar?

Antes que ela conseguisse recuperar o folego ou acalmar sua respiração, Itachi mexeu a mão que estava no pescoço dela. Mas ao contrário do que a morena esperava ele não a estava soltando ou dando um golpe. Ele capturou o queixo dela e levantou-o, puxando o rosto dela na sua direção. E assim, do nada, a beijou.

Hinata não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Isso só podia ser um sonho, um delírio. Porque de jeito nenhum Uchiha Itachi a estava beijando! Sem chance!

Mas aparentemente ele estava sim...

No minuto no qual ela não reagiu ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela.

-Abra para mim. –ele murmurou contra a boca dela.

E como num feitiço os lábios dela se separaram. A língua dele deslizou para a boca dela, tomando posse, conquistando, intoxicando. Ela queria se virar ou poder toca-lo, mas ele ainda a segurava, totalmente a mercê dele.

Ele a beijou com mais força e quando ela retribuiu beijo ele soltou o pescoço dela, e deslizou a mão pelo braço dela. Ele também liberou os pulsos dela e levantou os braços dela, fazendo envolver seu pescoço com eles.

Ela ainda tentou se virar, mas ele segurou-a como estava, puxando-a mais contra seu corpo. De forma alguma Hinata não teria sentido a extensão dura que estava pressionando contra suas costas.

As mãos dele, que antes estavam na cintura dela se moveram. Uma subindo, até tomar um dos seios dela e a outra desceu, tocando a parte interna da coxa da kunochi.

Ela gemeu no beijo e isso só o tornou mais insistente. A mão no seio massageou-a e a outra tocou-a em sua feminilidade, e mesmo por cima da calça, Hinata nunca tinha sentido nada tão poderoso.

E no segundo em que ela estava pronta para se desmanchar e implorar Itachi se afastou dela como um raio.

Quando ela finalmente recuperou um pouco do seu equilibrio ele ja estava saindo pela porta.

-Hoje eu te seduzi. –ele falou, sem se virar –Da próxima vez você me seduz. Não se atrase amanhã.

E com isso ele bateu a porta e deixou-a sozinha ali.

* * *

Tsunade e Shizune estavam andando pela vila, para ver como o dia estava indo. Era bom que as pessoas vissem a Hokage se preocupando por pequenos detalhes...

Tudo bem, isso era mentira. A verdade era que Tsunade estava com uma ressaca desgraçada e Shizune a estava castigando, fazendo-a andar na claridade e sorrir o tempo todo.

-Olha, não é Itachi-San ali? –Shizune comentou.

Tsunade espremeu os olhos e, com certeza, viu Itachi vindo na direção delas. E se olhares pudessem matar a população de Konoha estaria dizimada a essa altura.

Tsunade estava esperando que aquela ira fosse direcionada a ela, mas quando Itachi passou reto por elas, ignorando o cumprimento de Shizune, ela considerou que talvez o problema não fosse ela.

-O que será que aconteceu com ele? –Shizune perguntou preocupada.

Tsunade deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela tinha suas desconfianças e ela adoraria estar certa...

* * *

**Para quem não assistiu e pra quem assistiu e reconheceu... Essa cena do Itachi com a Hinata foi praticamente plageada de uma cena do filme "Cisne Negro" com a Nathalie Portman. Ela tem uma cena com o professor de ballet dela que é praticamente isso. Sim, eu copiei, e admito, por isso não é plagio XD huahauhuha Só quis deixar isso MUITO claro pra não ovuir bla bla bla depois!**

**Reviees, pleaaaaaaaaaaase!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ola a todos! Muito obrigadas por todos os reviews maravilhosos que vcs tem mandado! Eu sei q todo mundo ta querendo biz do pega do capítulo anterior, mas esse aqui ficou bem light... Espero que vcs gostem mesmo assim!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Hinata jogou-se pesadamente na cadeira. Ino, que estivera esperando a morena, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você está atrasada. –a loira observou.

E Hinata nunca se atrasava.

-Desculpa. –Hinata respondeu cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e deitando a cabeça sobre eles.

-O que aconteceu? –Ino perguntou.

Hinata mordiscou o lábio inferior. O ANBU, e todos que faziam parte dele, deviam ser mantidos em segredo. Mas ela precisava desesperadamente da ajuda de Ino no momento.

-Posso te contar um sonho muito estranho que eu tive? –a morena falou por fim.

Ino encarou a morena como se ela tivesse ficado louca, mas apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu sonhei que uma das condições que meu pai me impôs para ser líder do clã era entrar para o ANBU. –Hinata disse.

Entendimento se espalhou pelo rosto de Ino, mas ela não disse nada.

-E sonhei que eu fui falar com Tsunade sobre isso, e ela não só adorou a ideia como me arrumou um professor. –ela respirou fundo –E esse professor era o Uchiha Itachi.

Ino se debruçou na direção de Hinata, totalmente interessada na história agora.

-E ele começou a me treinar. Daí, no sonho, passou um tempo.

-Quanto tempo? –Ino quis saber.

-Oito dias, contando com o dia que teria sido hoje. Sabe, se isso fosse de verdade e não um sonho.

-Claro. –Ino fez um gesto para Hinata continuar.

-Bom, então ele, o Uchiha, diz que nós vamos treinar taijutsu, como era comum nós fazermos no sonho. –Hinata limpou a garganta –E dai, no meio da luta, do nada, ele diz que não tenho criatividade por nunca ter tentado seduzi-lo, como manobra para vencer. O que é ridículo, porque eu não tenho porque fazer isso.

-Mesmo no sonho. –Ino comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

Hinata suspirou.

-Nós continuamos a lutar e daí ele me prende, em um movimento ele conseguiu me pegar desprevinida. –Hinata corou totalmente nessa hora –E dai... Ele...

Ino estava praticamente em cima da mesa, de tão curiosa.

-Ele me... Beijou. –Hinata falou baixo, corando ainda mais, se possível.

-Beijou? –Ino repetiu meio chocada.

-É.

-Foi bom? –Ino quis saber.

-INO! Foi... Um sonho! –Hinata lembrou.

-Mas eu sempre lembro se no sonho foi bom ou não. –Ino comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Foi... –Hinata suspirou –Ah pra que mentir? Foi melhor que bom, foi ótimo. E só melhorou quando...

-Quando? –Ino encorajou.

-Quando ele, meio que... –a morena tomou folêgo –Me... Apalpou.

Ino assobiou.

-Nossa, Hinata, esse é o sonho de qualquer mulher nessa vila. Até de alguns homens. –ela riu –Que sonho bom hein...

-O que eu faço, Ino? Eu sei que foi um... Sonho, mas por que ele faria isso?

Ino pareceu pensar por um minuto, então soltou um suspiro, como se tivesse tomado uma decisão.

-Sabe, Hinata, eu já tive um sonho bem parecido com o seu. –ela falou por fim.

Hinata olhou para ela, curiosa.

-Eu tinha entrado pro ANBU e tinha um sensei. Só que no meu caso era outro.

Hinata se debruçou para a frente, agora mais atenta do que nunca.

-No meu sonho era o Genma-San. –ela falou com um sorriso sem graça –Ele estava me treinando e um belo dia ele me agarrou, do nada! No começo eu fiquei tão chocada que eu nem soube o que fazer, mas eu sabia que não podia ficar sem fazer nada. Então eu correspondi ao beijo e quando eu tive certeza de que ele estava distraído eu saquei minha kunai e coloquei contra o pescoço dele.

-E dai? –Hinata perguntou, totalmente imersa na história.

-Eu o afastei e perguntei o que ele achava qye estava fazendo. E ele deu risada e disse que estava me treinando. –Ino revirou os olhos –Genma disse que nós temos que estar prontos para tudo, seja sedução ou violência. Ele ficou orgulhoso em ver que eu não me deixava afetar assim tão fácil e que minha mente ia além das possibilidades românticas da situação. Ele disse que foi um teste.

-E depois do sonho... Como você encara ele? –Hinata perguntou receosa.

-Normalmente. Porque não foi nada mais que isso, Hinata, foi só um sonho. –ela deu um sorriso reconfortante para a morena.

-Então o que você sugere? –Hinata perguntou.

-Da próxima vez que você sonhar com o Uchiha mostra que você aprendeu a lição. –ela deu de ombros –Ele não disse que você não tem criatividade? Mostra quanto criativa você pode ser.

Hinata parou e pareceu refletir por um minuto. Parecia uma ótima idéia, mas como ela ia fazer isso? Não era como se Itachi fosse fácil de se seduzir.

* * *

Em todos os anos de vida dele ele nunca tinha feito algo tão idiota. Algo tão estúpido e sem sentido. Nunca! Ele era um Uchiha, ele era uma máquina de pensar, agir e matar. Ele não era um idiota e não fazia coisas idiotas.

Então por que beijara Hinata?

Kami, isso devia ser o stress, só podia. Não havia outra explicação lógica para isso. A mãe dele vivia dizendo que ele trabalhava demais, talvez ela estivesse certa de fato.

-O que você está pensando, meu amor?

Itachi olhou para sua mãe. Ele nem ouvira ela se aproximar, o que só provava quão distráido ele estava.

-Coisas do trabalho. –ele disse.

A mãe dele, Mikoto-San, era a única pessoa no mundo que podia chama-lo de meu amor e qualquer outra coisa melosa e viver para contar a história. Mas isso era só porque ela era a mãe dele e ele a respeitava muito.

-Você trabalha demais, Itachi. –ela disse num suspiro.

Ela sempre dizia isso.

-Quer um? –ela perguntou oferecendo um prato a ele.

Era dango. Itachi tinha um fraco por doces, não que ele fosse admitir para ninguém. Mas a mãe dela, sendo perceptiva demais para o bem dele, sabia disso.

Ele aceitou um dos doces e colocou na boca. Era simplesmente delicioso. A única pessoa que fazia dangos tão deliciosos era a própria Mikoto, mas havia algo ali que dizia a ele que aqueles doces não haviam sido feitos por ela.

-Quem fez isso? –ele perguntou.

-Hum, eu me perguntava se você iria perceber. –ela sorriu –Esses foram feitos pela Hinata-Chan.

Itachi parou a meio passo de colocar outro doce na boca.

-A Hyuuga? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ah nem comece, Itachi. –Mikoto colocou uma mão na cintura –Você estava gostando do dango até agora. O fato de ter sido feito pela Hinata não muda que é bom.

Então a mãe dele achara que ele estava implicando com a Hyuuga... Melhor assim.

-Por que ela mandaria doces pra nossa casa? –ele perguntou.

-Eu sempre adorei aquela menina. Você e seu pai que são ocupados demais para perceber. Eu conhecia a mãe dela desde que éramos meninas. –ela deu de ombros –Himawari era um doce de mulher e ela sabia que era besteira os clãs brigarem. Quando ela morreu eu meio que me senti responsável por Hinata. Ela sempre foi tão frágil...

-E desde quando os doces dela estão aqui em casa? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

Mikoto deu um sorriso maroto.

-Sabe aquele bolo de morango que seu pai adora e eu digo que compro na doceria? –o sorriso maroto dela aumentou –Esse também é da Hinata.

Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Se otou-san ficar sabendo dessa...

-Você não vai contar. –Mikoto avisou –Porque se você contar aquele yaki manju que você tanto ama também ia sumir.

Itachi arregalou os olhos de leve.

-Quer dizer que aqueles la...

-Também são dela. Aquela menina é um tesouro. –ela deu um suspiro –O homem que conseguir driblar o pai dela e casar com ela vai ter muita sorte. –ela lançou um olhar a Itachi –Eu sempre quis que fosse um de vocês. Mas com essa rivalidade idiota que vocês têm com os Hyuuga eu sei que não vai acontecer.

Itachi viu a mãe se afastando, levando os dangos consigo. Quer dizer que Hinata era conhecida de sua mãe? E como ele nunca tinha percebido isso antes? Estava na hora de ele descobrir mais sobre a Hyuuga.

* * *

No dia seguinte Itachi chegou mais cedo ao prédio do ANBU. Ele tinha todas as intenções de descobrir algumas coisas sobre Hyuuga Hinata, já que no momento ela era um quebra-cabeça para ele e, portanto, interessante. Itachi tinha certeza que assim que ele solucionasse o quebra-cabeça ele perderia o interesse. Sempre perdia.

A noite passada tinha sido um inferno. O beijo que dera a Hinata ficava passando e repassando em sua cabeça, como se o estivesse provocando. Conseguia se lembrar de tudo com perfeição: o gosto dela, o cheiro da pele, a maciez das curvas.

Ele nunca tinha perdido o controle de si mesmo tão rapidamente. Já usara mais de uma vez sua beleza fisíca como arma. Inclusive já beijara algumas mulheres para distraí-las. E logicamente já tivera amantes. Mulheres que não significavam nada mais do que um alívio imediato.

Nenhuma, nunca, fizera ele sentir o que sentira ao beijar a morena.

No começo o beijo havia sido tanto para dar a ela uma lição sobre o mundo ninja quanto para dar a ela um castigo por estar lendo aquela lista ridícula de pretendentes. Ele nunca planejara toca-la da forma que tocara. Mas quando ela amoleceu em seus braços, quando ela retribuiu o beijo, não teve como se conter.

O corpo dela havia sido feito para carícias. Suave, macio, com curvas maravilhosas. Ele não resistira a tentação. Se ele fosse ser bem sincero consigo mesmo admitiria que tinha esquecido completamente de que não devia estar pondo as mãos em uma Hyuuga.

Mas agora havia tantas outras coisas que ele queria fazer com ela. Coisas nas quais ele definitivamente não devia estar pensando.

-Ei Doninha!

Itachi contemplou a mulher que vinha em sua direção. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e seu rosto estava coberto pela máscara do Cisne, nome pelo qual ela era conhecida ali dentro, mas ele sabia exatamente quem ela era: Yamanaka Ino, da Divisão de Espionagem.

-O que foi, Cisne? –ele estava levemente curioso. Nunca falar com ela antes, o que a kunoichi poderia querer agora?

-Sua gatinha estava perdida por aqui agora a pouco. –Ino informou –Você devia ter avisado para ela que não pode ficar zanzando pelos corredores do prédio até ser oficialmente do ANBU.

Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele tinha dito a Hinata que ela não podia fazer isso. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo?

-Você sabe onde ela está? –ele quis saber.

Cisne deu de ombros.

-Quando eu a vi ela estava no segundo andar subterrâneo.

-Obrigado, Cisne. –ele cumprimentou passando por ela.

Ino ficava feliz de estar de máscara, assim Itachi não veria seu sorriso.

-Agora ele é todo seu, Hina-Chan...

* * *

Gatinha. Itachi devia ter dado um peteleco em Cisne por essa. Hinata não era uma gatinha e muito menos dele. Se ela era alguma coisa era uma flor.

Itachi achou mais um soldado que também reprovou o fato de ele não ter dito a sua aluna que ela não podia ficar andando a vontade pelo prédio. Quando ele pegasse Hinata ia fazer ela se arrepender por não ter prestado mais atenção no que ele dissera!

Pelo menos o outro homem sabia onde Hinata estava.

No segundo piso subterraneo havia uma piscina gigantesca onde os soldados do ANBU desenvolviam técnicas aquáticas e as vezes planejavam e praticavam ataques, que nã práticas teriam que acontecer em rios. De acordo com o outro ANBU era lá que Hinata estava.

Só restava saber o que raios ela achava que estava fazendo ali.

Itachi sentiu o chakra dela antes mesmo de abrir a porta. Se a morena estava usando chakra ela devia estar fazendo alguma coisa. Treinando? Até onde Itachi sabia Hyuugas não tinham técnicas que envolviam água, como Uchihas tinham técnicas que envolviam fogo.

Foi só depois que ele abriu a porta que Itachi pensou que talvez ele não quisesse ve-la ali. Porque nesse exato instante ele não desejava nada mais do que desejava ter ficado do lado de fora daquela sala.

A sala em si não era o problema. Itachi ja estivera ali milhares de vezes. O teto era alto e a maior parte dela era tomada por uma piscina que era extremamente funda. E Hinata estava bem no meio de dita piscina.

Hinata estava... Bom, ele não sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Mas, Kami, ela ficava linda enquanto fazia.

Para começo de conversa a morena não estava la muito vestida. Ela usava apenas uma regata preta de alças ridiculamente finas e as infames hotpants. Itachi sabia o nome da dita peça de roupa porque sua mãe tinha feito um longo discurso sobre o quão inapropriado aquilo era. Sera que se ela soubesse que a adorada Hinata dela usava as tais hotpants ela mudaria de opinião?

E então havia os movimentos dela. Ela estava sobre a água, movendo braços e pernas, como numa dança, mas ele podia sentir o delicado trabalho que o chakra dela estava fazendo ali. E embora água estivesse se movimentado em toda a volta dela neum uma gota caía na morena.

Ela levantou a perna e girou com uma leveza que uma bailarina certamente não teria. Itachi se perguntava se aquilo era um golpe, porque certamente era eficiente. Se ela parasse e fizesse isso durante uma luta o oponente dela certamente cairia de joelhos. E ele nem estava falando de potência de golpe.

De repente ela parou. As costas dela estavam viradas para ele, mas a morena virou o rosto levemente, jogando um olhar para ele por cima de seu ombro. Então ela fechou os olhos e de repente caiu na água, se afundando.

Itachi assistiu o vulto dela nadar até a beira da piscina. E então ela apoiou as mãos na borda e deu um impulso pra cima, saindo da água como uma sereia. Ela parou ali, diante de Itachi, como um sonho erótico, água escorrendo de seus cabelos, pelo seu colo, molhando aquelas roupas ridículas, e o famoso gênio teve que respirar fundo e se lembrar que estavam no prédio do ANBU.

-Itachi-Sensei. –ela curvou levemente a cabeça –Se você me dá licença, eu vou me trocar para que nós possamos começar a nossa aula.

Ela veio na direção dele e quando estava frente a frente com o Uchiha, inclinou a cabeça para trás e deu um sorriso suave.

-Obrigada pela aula. –ela falou com a voz rouca.

E então passou por ele e saiu dali.

A pequena... Itachi sentiu um sorriso relutante abrir em seu rosto. Acabara de tomar uma lição de sua pequena aluna. Ah, mas se Hinata achava que isso ia passar em branco ela estava muito enganada.

* * *

**Ai esta! Reviews fazem essa autora muito feliz! hahaha No próximo capítulo outros personagens vão finalmente surgir, entre eles o segundo shipper dessa fic: Sasuke e Ino! E quem acha que ta bom em Bad Romance, espera pra ver aqui! hahaha**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Ohayo! Aqui estamos com um capitulo q demorou horrores, mas finalmente chegou u.u Desculpa a demora todos!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Adoro saber que vcs se divertem com o sofrimento do Itachi tanto quanto eu! hahaha**

**Ah não se esqueçam do challange de Amor Fugaz. O prazo está terminando, mas ainda dá tempo de vocês participarem!**

**Vamos ao que interessa!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Quando Ino entrou na sala designada a sua divisão no ANBU a loira ainda tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Ela esperava que Hinata desse uma boa lição naquele Uchiha insuportável. Itachi era um ótimo capitão e um soldado fiel, mas o homem precisava relaxar e algo dizia a loira que Hinata era a pessoa certa para isso. Afinal, em todo o tempo que estivera no ANBU nunca ouvira falar de Itachi usando a técnica do beijo em ninguem.

-O que é tão engraçado, Yamanaka?

Ino bufou e resolveu ignorar seu capitão. Ela ainda tinha a esperança de que se não falasse com ele o infeliz simplesmente se dissolveria.

Ela sempre tirava a máscara quando entrava na sala de sua divisão, mas já estava arrependida. Sasuke era extremamente irritante quando queria saber de alguma coisa.

-Eu não ouvi sua resposta. –ele disse, levemente impaciente.

-É porque eu não dei nenhuma. –ela falou revirando os olhos –E não pretendo dar.

As vezes ela se perguntava como tinha tido a capacidade de gostar de Sasuke quando era mais nova. Tudo bem, gostar era pegar leve. Ela sabia que tinha se feito de idiota mais de uma vez por causa do Uchiha caçula. Mas isso era irrelevante hoje em dia.

Sasuke não respondeu nada e Ino agradeceu aos céus por essa pequena misericórdia.

Ela nunca ia entender o que Sasuke fazia na Divisão de Espionagem do ANBU. Na verdade ela sabia sim. Ele queria mostrar que também podia ser tão foda quanto o irmão e ao invés de ser subordinado de Itachi na Divisão de Ataque preferira ser capitão na de Espionagem.

Ino só esperava que o Uchiha parasse logo de frescura e mudasse de divisão o mais cedo possível, assim um capitão menos idiota poderia assumir a posição dele. Porque ela se inscrevera nessa divisão para trabalhar com Ibiki, não com um pirralho mimado.

A porta se abriu num estrondo e por ela entrou uma outra garota.

Ino deu um sorriso de canto de lábio ao ver a pequena ruiva entrar na sala como se fosse dona dela. Aliás, como se pertencesse aquela divisão.

-Nobuyaso. –Sasuke revirou os olhos –Por que você não vai ficar na sala da sua divisão?

-E perder o prazer da sua doce companhia? –ela falou com falsa doçura –Nunca, meu amor.

Sasuke bufou e Ino riu. Havia várias razões para ela e Rika serem grandes amigas.

Rika Nobuyaso era uma ruiva de olhos dourados, baixinha, encorpada e com um gênio que combinava com os cabelos. Ela na verdade pertencia a Divisão de Ataque, mas vivia ali na sala deles, justamente para passar o tempo com Ino.

-Fala, Tigresa. –ela sorriu para a amiga.

-Fala, Cisne. –Rika se jogou em uma das cadeiras –Como vai a vida?

-Interessante. –a loira deu um sorriso maldoso –E em breve teremos notícias de uma certa colega mulher que partiu em uma jornada quase impossível.

Rika jogou um olhar confuso para a loira.

-Do que você está falando agora, Ino?

-De uma certa mocinha que foi tentar derreter um iceberg. –Ino falou com um sorriso ainda maior –E o melhor é que eu acho que ela tem grandes chances de conseguir...

* * *

Quando Itachi entrou na sala onde ele e Hinata costumavam treinar a morena ja estava la. Parada como um soldado, vestida, o que era ótimo, e com uma expressão completamente branca no rosto. Aparentemente ela sabia sim dar aquele olhar Hyuuga que não falava nada, mas dizia muito.

Itachi andara até ali pensando no que faria com a engraçadinha. Kami, a culpa era dele por ter dito que ela devia seduzi-lo da próxima vez. Mas para ser bem honesto tinha achado que a morena tímida seria incapaz de seduzir alguem intencionalmente.

Mas, ah, ela sabia sim...

Tivera que ficar parado alguns minutos e respirar fundo e lembrar que, apesar de tudo, ela ainda era: primeiro, sua aluna, segundo, uma Hyuuga. Ou seja, era tanta coisa errada numa cena só que dava até dor de cabeça. De novo.

-Hinata-San. –ele cumprimentou, como se fosse a primeira vez que os dois se viam hoje.

-Itachi-Sensei. –ela respondeu cordial.

Ok, ele não ia aguentar. Ele tinha que ver o quanto ela aguentava segurar aquela fachada séria e controlada.

Itachi começou a caminhar na direção de Hinata com passos macios. Avançou sem tirar os olhos dela e quanto mais perto chegava, mais nervosa a morena ficava. Obviamente, porque Hinata era assim.

E, por algum motivo que ele preferia não procurar, Itachi gostava dela assim. Tímida, doce. Inocente.

Ele avançou até que nada mais que um suspiro os separava. Ela tinha que levantar a cabeça para encará-lo e um leve vermelho cobria o rosto dela. Ele podia sentir os seios dela roçando seu peito a cada inspiração mais profunda. E, irritantemente, não parecia que eles estavam perto o bastante.

-Hoje faz nove dias que você treina comigo. –ele declarou.

-Hai. –ela respondeu, quase sem fôlego.

-Em cinco dias você deixará de ser minha aluna. Isso é quando seu treinamento vai acabar. –ele continuou de forma macia.

Dessa vez ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Marque os dias, Hinata-Sama. –ele falou, provocando-a, como se o título fosse uma brincadeira -Porque em cinco dias essa sua brincadeirinha vai ter a resposta que merece.

A face dela ficou totalmente corada.

-C-como assim? –ela quis saber.

-Você é uma menina bem esperta, Hyuuga. –ele falou dando um passo para trás –Descubra sozinha.

Então ele se afastou alguns passos e olhou para ela como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Vamos trabalhar seus ninjutsus, Hinata-San. Eu fiquei sinceramente surpreso de saber que você sobreviveu todos esses anos com uma técnica tão medíocre como a sua.

* * *

-Oh Andorinha!

Neji pediu aos céus paciência, porque se pedisse força ele ia matar essa menina. De forma lenta e dolorosa. Bem dolorosa.

Será que se ele simplesmente fingisse que ela não existia ela finalmente sumiria?

-Andorinha, não adianta você me ignorar, porque eu ainda vou precisar falar com você.

É, ela não ia fazer o favor de sumir. Ou morrer.

-O que você quer, Tigresa?

Rika se aproximou de Neji, sua máscara firmemente no lugar, mas o Hyuuga tinha certeza de que a ruiva tinha um sorriso debochado.

-Você fala comigo desse jeito, Andorinha, eu vou começar a achar que você não gosta de mim. –ela falou com falsa doçura.

-Eu não gosto de você. Aliás, se você morresse dolorosamente você estaria me fazendo um favor. –ele falou de forma ácida.

-Ai, ai... Você é muito mal humorado, Hyuuga. –ela falou balançando a cabeça –Por isso que você tem mais de vinte e ainda é virgem.

Neji respirou fundo e ordenou-se a não perder a paciência, porque era exatamente o que aquela infeliz queria.

-Só me diz o que você quer, Tigresa, assim eu posso continuar com a minha vida como se você não existisse nela.

-Você fala isso, querido, mas eu sei que quando você está sozinho na sua caminha é em mim que você pensa. –ela falou dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

Neji achou melhor nem responder nada. Rika era uma dessas pessoas irritantes que eram impossíveis de serem derrotadas. No final, não importava o que ele dissesse, ela ia se sentir vitoriosa da mesma forma.

-Olha, o Taichou pediu para informar você que muito provavelmente você vai ter um membro novo na sua equipe. –ela falou –Ele a está treinando, e você não é idiota, então deve saber exatamente de quem eu estou falando. Nós vamos sair em missão juntos daqui quatro dias, para ver se ela dá conta do recado. Eu, meu taichou, você, mais um membro do seu time a sua escolha e a gatinha nova.

-Hai. –Neji falou –Se era só isso... –ele começou a dar as costas para ela, mas a ruiva segurou seu braço.

-Só mais uma coisa, Taichou Águia... –ela abaixou a voz para um murmúrio íntimo –Esse uniforme deixa a sua bunda muito sexy.

Neji achou que era uma boa hora para sair dali, antes que ele resolvesse finalmente matar o braço direito de Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata não estava atraída por Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata não estava atraída por Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata não estava atraída por...

Ah pro inferno! Ela podia repetir quantas vezes quisesse, ela ia continuar totalmente atraída pelo infeliz!

Hinata bateu a cabeça contra a parede. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ela. Se recusava a tornar-se mais uma das fãzinhas de Itachi. Mas ele era tão... Tão... Ele.

Era aquela aura de poder e confiança que parecia envolve-lo. Era o senso de segurança que ele transmitia só por estar na sala. Era o fato de que ele era de longe o homem mais bonito que Hinata ja vira em toda a sua vida.

É, isso não estava dando muito certo.

Infelizmente não havia nada que Hinata pudesse fazer a respeito. Ela vinha tentando há dias tirar Itachi de sua cabeça, sem sucesso algum.

E quer saber? A culpa era dele! Isso mesmo! A culpa era só dele. Porque quem dizia "Marque os dias" e não esperava fazer a pessoa uma massa de hormônios? E ela nem imaginava o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Quer dizer...

Uma parte mais assanhada de si mesma achava que sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas sua parte razoável estava achando aquilo absurdo. Itachi não se sentia nada atraído por ela e não ia "ataca-la" em dois dias. Não mesmo.

Não importava o quanto ela quisesse ser "atacada" por ele.

Amanhã ela estaria saindo bem cedo em missão com Neji, Itachi e mais duas pessoas que ela não conhecia. Esse seria o teste final dela. Se a missão fosse um sucesso ela estava dentro, senão...

Bom, ela não ia pensar nisso. A missão seria um sucesso. Ela se esforçaria o máximo para que essa missão fosse um sucesso completo e então ninguem questionaria o direito dela de ser a herdeira dos Hyuuga. Isso daria certo.

E ela trabalharia muito para que desse. Afinal eu pai contava com ela. E tambem... Havia um pequeno desejo de mostrar a Itachi que ele não perdera seu precioso tempo teinando-a.

Mas era só um pouquinho...

* * *

-Então, esse é seu relatório final? -Tsunade perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Tudo pode mudar com a missão de amanhã, mas de forma geral, sim, é isso mesmo. -Itachi confirmou, seus olhos tão vazios quanto sempre.

Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha. Ah, se ele achava que ia se livrar fácil assim, o tal gênio estava muito enganado. Tsunade pretendia se divertir horrores com a situação toda e ela iria.

A Hokage colocou o relatório de Itachi sobre a mesa, então entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou o queixo ali. Ela suspirou.

-Eu estou confusa. -Tsunade delcarou por fim, e foi com prazer que viu os olhos de Itachi se espremerem quase que impercepitivelmente. Um sinal claro de que ele não estava feliz.

-Não sei com o que. -ele falou -Meu relatório é claro.

-Sim, com certeza. -ela falou -Mas há duas semanas atrás ela era uma perda de tempo, de jeito nenhum pronta para o ANBU e agora ela está sendo altamente recomendada por um dos meus capitães mais rigorosos. Eu não entendo.

Itachi bufou.

-Talvez eu tenha sido precipitado no meu julgamento de Hinata Hyuuga. -ele falou por fim. E calou-se.

-Precipitado? -Tsunade fingiu pensar -Não. Você foi rigoroso, cruel e categórico. Eu realmente não imagino o que ela possa ter feito para mudar a imagem que você tinha anteriormente. Mas eu estou feliz. Hinata será uma grande adição para o ANBU.

Itachi não respondeu nada.

-Se era só isso você já pode ir. –Tsunade falou fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Eu tenho outros assuntos a tratar, embora sejam relacionados a mesma pessoa.

Itachi não mexeu um músculo sequer.

-O que tem? –ele quis saber.

Ah, ele estava curioso sobre a princesinha...

-Um daimyo de outro país ficou sabendo que os Hyuuga pretendem casar a herdeira e se mostrou interessado. –ela deu de ombros –Eu vou passar a informação para Hiashi.

-Que daimyo? –ele exigiu saber, sem levantar voz, mas seu tom deixava claro que não aceitaria não ouvir respostas.

Mas deixar ele irritado era muito divertido.

-Não é da sua conta, Uchiha. –Tsunade revirou os olhos –Isso é problema dos Hyuuga e até onde eu sei sua família odeia a deles e vice-versa. Agora, sai daqui. –ela falou impaciente –Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

* * *

Itachi saiu pisando duro, quase como uma criança que tinha sido negada sobremesa. Ah sim, Tsunade estivera certa desde o começo. Havia algo ali. E talvez essa era a chave para finalmente unir e pacificar os dois clãs mais poderosos de Konoha.

Na noite anterior Neji dera a Hinata uma máscara do ANBU, mas essa na verdade era lisa, sem desenhos e sem um formato de algum animal.

-É porque esse é seu teste. -ele explicou -Você ainda não é oficialmente do Esquadrão.

-Obrigada, Nii-sama. -ela sorriu para o primo.

Neji sorriu de volta, porque hoje em dia ele não tinha mais receios de fazer isso. Hinata era uma garota maravilhosa e a herdeira perfeita para os Hyuuga.

-Boa sorte amanhã. -ele desejou sinceramente.

E agora la estavam os dois indo em direção aos portões de Konoha, encontrar com o resto do time. Hinata sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir.

A hora era essa. Tudo seria decidido agora. Se ela entraria para o ANBU ou não. Se ela seria oficialmente e definitivamente a herdeira dos Hyuuga ou não.

Ainda faltava uma hora para o nascer do sol, mas quando se aproximaram dos portões outras quatro pessoas ja esperavam por eles.

Itachi.

O Uchiha veio em direção aos dois, a máscara de Doninha firmemente no lugar. Mas Hinata não precisava ver o rosto dele para saber quem ele era.

-Águia. -ele falou dirigindo-se a Neji rapidamente, e então toda sua atenção se fixou em Hinata.

-Nós estamos saindo em um time de cinco para uma missão de rastreamento e aprisionamento. -ele informou -O comando da missão é meu, fora dos muros de Konoha você pode me tratar apenas por Taichou ou Doninha. Entendido?

-Hai.

-Essa é a Tigresa. -ele falou indicando a mulher de cabelos vermelhos ao seu lado -Ela é da minha equipe. Aquele é o Urso, outro membro da equipe do Águia. O outro é o médico requerido, você pode chama-lo de Lontra. Seu primo apartir de agora será apenas Águia para você.

-Hai.

-Ela precisa de um nome Taichou. -a tal Tigresa falou de repente.

E embora Hinata não pudesse ver de fato, algo dizia que a garota tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Eu voto por gatinha. -a mulher continuou.

-Tigresa... -o tom de Neji era de aviso.

-Hime. -Itachi declarou de repente -Ja que é isso que pensam que ela é mesmo, servirá. Vamos partir.

Hinata podia sentir que Neji não gostara nada disso, mas o primo não disse nada. Apenas se preparou para sair.

-Hime. -Itachi chamou.

-Hai, Taichou? -ela perguntou.

-Não morra, nem se machuque demais. -ele falou, a voz baixa, quase um múrmurio -Eu tenho contas a acertar com você amanhã e eu não pretendo perder isso por nada.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo e agradeceu aos céus pela máscara. Mas algo dizia que Itachi sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dela.

* * *

**Ai está! Reviews, please!**

**xoxo**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Um século e meio depois... T.T Mil perdões pela demora, pessoas, de verdade! Eu não queria ter demorado tanto, mas as coisas estão muito loucas no momento, mas garanto que absolutamente NADA foi abandonado! Eu tardo, mas não falho!**

**Várias pessoas perguntaram o que "hime" quer dizer. Quer dizer princesa ;)**

**Espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Hinata ja estivera em mais de uma missão ultra secreta e até ja completara duas missões de rank S, mas nada comparava-se a sair em missão pelo ANBU.

Mais a frente Neji abria o caminho, enquanto Rika seguia logo atrás. Não, não estava certo.

Águia vinha a frente, atento a possíveis ataques ou pessoas no caminho, enquanto Tigresa protegia as costas dele. A Hyuuga estava no meio, com Lontra logo atrás de si, e com Doninha Taichou fechando a fila.

Ali não havia tempo a perder. Eles moviam-se de forma rápida, eficiente e silenciosa. Por isso o ANBU era uma força mortífera.

De repente Águia fez um sinal para todos pararem. Doninha disparou para a frente, colocando-se ao lado do outro Taichou.

-O que foi, Águia? –exigiu.

-Há um corpo há frente. –o prodígio Hyuuga declarou –Bem no meio da clareira, há uns três metros, depois daquelas árvores. Uma mulher, ou uma criança. O chakra está muito fraco, provavelmente perto da morte.

-Armadilha?

-Sempre possível, mas não há mais ninguem por perto. Hime, venha aqui. –chamou.

Ela estava do lado dele em menos de um segundo.

-O que você vê? –ele quis saber.

Hime ativou seu Byakugan e olhou na direção indicada.

-Mulher. –ela declarou –Há um selo no corpo dela que está absorvendo seu chakra. De fato ela está muito perto de morrer.

-Alguem por perto? –Águia insistiu.

Hime pareceu olhar em volta.

-A pessoa mais próxima está a uns seis quilometros ao sul. Um homem e um animal... Um boi. Um homem e um boi.

Doninha virou-se para Águia.

-Você também consegue ver isso?

-Não da mesma forma. Ela enxerga detalhes melhor.

Claro que durante uma missão Águia não podia entrar em detalhes sobre as tecnicalidades do Byakugan, mas o que ele estava querendo dizer era meio óbvio.

-E nenhum de vocês achou que isso era digno de ser comentado? –Doninha falou com uma voz congelante.

-Esse tipo de coisa compete a mim. Eu serei o capitão dela. –Águia retrucou, tão frio quanto o outro.

Tigresa colocou-se entre os dois.

-Ei, sosseguem. Não é hora pra isso. –ela lembrou –Hime, que tipo de selo é?

Hime pareceu analisar algo.

-Não sei dizer. –admitiu –Não parece com nenhum selo que ja tenha visto.

-Armadilha? –Tigresa perguntou.

-Provavelmente. –Hime confirmou.

-O que vamos fazer? –a outra mulher virou-se para seu Taichou.

-Lontra, você é especialista em selos, certo?

-Hai.

-O que você acha?

-Um selo que absorve chakra de uma pessoa pode simplesmente ser isso, um jeito de matar uma pessoa lentamente. Ou é um jeito de recolher e armazenar o chakra dessa pessoa para ser usado de outra forma. Essa última é a mais provável nesse caso. –explicou.

-Você consegue identificar?

-Só olhando de perto.

-Ela não está armada. –Hime informou –E eu duvido muito que seja uma kunoichi.

-Eu também acho que seja uma civil. –Águia concordou.

Doninha pareceu chegar a uma decisão.

-Lontra, aproxime-se com cuidado. Tigresa, cubra a retaguarda dele. Hime e Águia fiquem de olhos bem abertos.

-Hai. –os quatro concordaram.

Lontra e Tigresa desceram da árvore onde estavam e caminharam no chão, enquanto os outros três ficaram um pouco mais atrás, ainda sobre os galhos. Eles aproximaram-se da clareira e era fácil ver que Doninha estava tão alerta quanto qualquer um dos outros. Provavelmente o taichou odiava ser pego desprevinido...

* * *

Tigresa viu Lontra ajoelhar-se ao lado da mulher caída. Ela usava um quimono sujo e rasgado, provavelmente uma moradora das ruas. O cabelo dela estava imundo e cortado desigual. Como estava caída de bruços era impossível ver seu rosto.

-Tudo certo, Lontra? –perguntou.

-Por enquanto sim. Vou vira-la. Pronta?

Tigresa apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Seus sentidos gritavam desesperadamente para ela isso.

-Eu nunca vi um selo como esse...-Lontra comentou confuso.

Tigresa viu o selo no ombro da mulher. Ela sabia que selo era aquele!

-Lontra, saí daí!

Antes que o outro conseguisse se mover a mulher agarrou o colete dele.

-Fogo. –falou de forma fraca e explodiu.

O poder da explosão fez com que Tigresa fosse arremessada contra as árvores.

-Tigresa! –ah, esse era o Taichou dela.

-Cilada... –ela tentou gritar, mas sua voz saiu fraca.

Tudo o que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Dez shinobis mascarados surgiram, e não havia outra palavra que descrevesse isso, cercando a clareira. Hime ouviu Águia e Doninha praguejarem.

-Hime, Águia, permissão para entrar em batalha. –Doninha esclareceu.

O Taichou mal terminou essa frase e ja moveu-se para o lado de Tigresa, que tentava mover-se. O impacto da explosão realmente a machucara.

Hime então decidiu seguir Águia, afinal seria ele seu capitão no futuro. Ainda sentia-se confusa, porque tivera certeza de que não havia ninguem em volta. Isso colocava em dúvida a eficiência do seu Byakugan de um jeito que não queria analisar agora.

Agora não havia tempo para dúvidas ou debates. Esse seria seu maior teste no ANBU. Se conseguisse se virar ali, não haveria como a recusarem.

Mal firmara seu pé no chão ja foi atacada por dois inimigos. Doninha enfrentava cinco oponentes ao mesmo tempo, tentando dar a Tigresa tempo para se recuperar e Águia lutava contra os três restantes.

-Não matem nenhum deles. Precisamos achar o certo. –um dos shinobis inimigos, muito provavelmente o líder, ordenou aos outros.

Alarmes começaram a soar estridentemente na cabeça de Hime, mas agora não havia tempo para analisar o que esses homens queriam especificamente. Haveria tempo para um interrogatório mais tarde. Se sobrasse alguem vivo.

Esses não eram shinobis quaisquer. Eles tinham nível avançado em combate, mas o azar deles era ter atacado um grupo formado por dois prodígios. Águia derrubou rapidamente dois de seus oponentes e Doninha cuidou de dois dos seus também.

Tigresa levantou-se e, embora ainda estivesse visivelmente machucada, engajou um dos oponentes de Doninha em uma luta.

Hime conseguiu derrubar um dos seus oponentes, mas sabia que as coisas podiam terminar mal se a luta se prolongasse, por isso tomou uma decisão relampago.

Tinha visto uma outra coisa quando usou seu Byakugan para checar a area. Só esperava que alcançasse o lugar a tempo. Sem hesitar deu as costas ao seu oponente e saiu correndo.

-Hime! –Águia chamou.

Mas ela não foi seguida apenas pelo seu oponente, os outros três shinobis restantes também abandonaram seu adversários para persegui-la.

Hime podia não ser a Hyuuga mais forte, mas certamente era uma das mais rápidas. Cosenguiu a dianteira e em segundos, que mais pareceram horas, alcançou o riacho que vira a distância.

Essa era a hora da verdade. Agora saberia se todo seu treino tinha sido em vão ou não.

Concentrou chakra na sola dos seus pés e pisou na água. Respirou fundo e fez os selos que praticara com tanto empenho, girou e fechou os olhos.

_Tem que dar certo._

Sentiu as gotículas de água juntarem-se ao seu chakra e voarem como agulhas em direção aos inimigos. Não durou mais que dois minutos e todos estavam no chão.

Hime não soube como chegou a terra firme, suas pernas tremiam como nunca tinham tremido antes, seu sangue parecia correr a mil por hora. Esperava que não fosse desmaiar agora, porque isso definitivamente estragaria seu momento de glória.

Queria tirar a máscara para poder respirar melhor, mas isso ia totalmente contra o protocolo de segurança do ANBU. Então teve que se contentar em puxar o ar com força e respirar parcialmente.

Ia começar a checar os corpos, e ver se tinha conseguido o que queria, quando sons de passos a alertaram para a aproximação de alguém. Virou-se pronta para golpear a pessoa, mas sua mão foi presa com uma facilidade insultante.

-Taichou?

Doninha arrancou a própria máscara sem um segundo de hesitação.

-Taichou! O que você está...

E então Itachi arrancou a máscara dela também.

-O que eu te falei mais cedo? –ele exigiu, com sua fúria congelante, seus dedos se enroscando no cabelo dela, perto da nuca e segurando-a ali –Como você sai correndo dessa forma, arrastando todos eles atrás de você?

Hinata sentiu-se indignada pelo jeito que ele a estava tratando e fez questão que seu olhar deixasse isso bem claro.

-Aquele foi um risco muito bem calculado. –mentira –Eu sabia que havia água aqui e sabia que trazendo-as até aqui eu conseguiria derrubar todos eles!

Itachi olhou em volta e pareceu ver pela primeira vez os corpos caídos.

-Não importa. –dispensou a cena –Foi uma ação imprudente.

-Eu tinha permissão para entrar em combate!

A mão no cabelo dela puxou-a para um pouco mais perto, o bastante para seus narizes se roçarem.

-O que eu falei sobre se machucar? –ele perguntou de forma lenta.

Hinata sentiu sua boca secar, mas antes que pudesse formular uma reposta Tigresa encontrou os dois.

-Taichou, nós não temos nenhum... Opa, foi mal.

Itachi afastou-se rapidamente da Hyuuga e pôs a máscara de volta.

-O que você estava falando?

Tigresa limpou a garganta.

-Não temos nenhum sobrevivente la. Algum aqui?

Itachi fez não com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que Hinata fez sim.

-Eu não quis matar todos. –ela falou –Aquele ali deve estar vivo. –indicou o homem que estava mais separado dos outros.

Tigresa foi checar e...

-Ele está vivo. –confirmou.

-Prenda-o e vamos leva-lo para interrogatório. –Doninha ordenou –Essa missão acaba de ser cancelada.

* * *

Águia e Doninha revezaram para carregar o shinobi inconsciente. Tigresa alegou não poder por estar com dor nas costas e argumentou que Hime estava "sensibilizada demais" para a tarefa. No fim todos sabiam que aquilo era só desculpa, mas mesmo assim não fizeram nada.

Sendo assim, menos de oito horas depois de ter saído da vila em missão eles retornaram com problemas.

Hinata seguiu Neji, enquanto Rika seguiu Itachi. O Uchiha não estava feliz em se separar da outra mulher, mas não disse nada, porque reconhecia a expressão no rosto de Rika. Cedo ou tarde (mais provavelmente cedo) ela iria compartilhar sua opinião da cena que flagrara, quisesse Itachi ou não. O melhor era tira-la de perto de Neji, antes que um comentário começasse uma guerra entre os clãs.

Itachi jogou o prisioneiro numa cela sem um pingo de cuidado. Ao virar-se deu de cara com Rika, que trazia um sorriso enorme.

-Então... Você e a princesinha, hein? –ela mexeu as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

-Não sei do que você está falando. –ele disse de forma curta, tentando passar por ela.

Mas Rika não era do tipo que deixava pra la.

-Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando, Taichou danadinho. –ela falou com um sorriso divertido –Você está assediando a princesa dos Hyuuga! Que alegria, chefinho, eu sabia que um dia você ia aprontar algo que me deixaria orgulhosa. –ela falou, enxugando falsas lagrimas de emoção dos seus olhos.

Itachi revirou os olhos e dessa vez empurrou-a para o lado para passar por ela.

-Eu não sei porque ainda te aguento, Rika. –ele suspirou cansado.

-Admita que você me ama, Taichou. –ela falou com um enorme sorriso.

-Não, Rika. Eu te tolero, é diferente.

-Mentira. –ela falou, mãos na cintura -Eu sou como a irmã caçula que você nunca teve.

-Graças a Kami. –Sasuke ja tinha sido um saco na puberdade, ele não conseguia pensar em como uma garota seria.

-É, eu sei. Porque se você tivesse uma ia ser duro para ela saber que você me prefere.

Itachi resolveu interromper aquela conversa inútil ali mesmo. Rika tinha uma capacidade incrivel de distorcer as coisas a seu favor.

-Antes de nós iniciarmos essa primeira fase de interrogatório... –ele lançou um olhar duro a ruiva –Você não quer me contar como conhecia aquele selo?

-Querer eu não quero. –ela declarou num suspiro –Mas... Acho que você sabe que minha família não é daqui do País de Fogo, certo?

Itachi fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Na verdade nós somos de uma vila do País do Vento. Uma bem pequena, dessas que se ventar muito forte as dunas engolem. –um sorriso –O tipo de que recebe muitas visitas de caravanas e beduínos. Uma dessas caravanas trazia um grupo de shinobis mercenários, do tipo que corta a garganta de pessoas para testar o corte de uma faca. Quando eles vieram pra cidade meu pai nos proibiu de falar com eles.

-E você, sendo a ótima filha que é, obedeceu. –Itachi sugeriu irônico.

-Muito engraçado, Itachi. –ela revirou os olhos –Claro que sendo quem eu sou eu desobedeci. –falou como se fosse óbvio –Uma noite eu e meu irmão mais velho fomos até o acampamento deles e la eles nos mostraram todas essas coisas incríveis que nós nunca tínhamos visto antes. Então um deles perguntou se nós não queríamos ver um truque legal.

Itachi tinha um mal pressentimento de onde essa história iria terminar.

-Ele pegou um pincel e desenhou esse "selo especial" no meu irmão e disse para nós nos afastarmos um pouco, então mandou meu irmão falar "Fogo".

Itachi não disse nada, porque não havia nada que pudesse ser dito numa hora dessas.

-Como o selo não havia absorvido muito chakra ainda não foi uma explosão tão terrível quanto a de hoje, mas foi o bastante para arrebentar o ombro, o coração e o pulmão dele. O bastante para mata-lo. –ela terminou, sua voz sem emoção alguma –Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele selo.

-O que houve com os nômades?

-Eu matei todos. –ela falou, escandalizada que ele tivesse que perguntar –A maioria das pessoas pode não saber, mas eu achei que meu Taichou fosse lembrar que eu sou foda.

Itachi bufou para não rir, mas era verdade. A maioria das pessoas não sabia ou não acreditava, mas Rika era uma kunoichi de alto calibre, ela também podia ser chamada de "prodígio".

-Fico feliz em saber que todos morreram. –ele falou por fim –O que nos leva a pergunta: como esse verme sabia o selo?

Rika deu um sorriso cruel.

-Vamos descobrir, né?

* * *

-Você está bem, Hinata-Chan? –Neji perguntou, quando so dois entraram na Divisão comandada pelo Hyuuga mais velho.

Hinata deu um sorriso cansado para o primo.

-Estou sim, Nii-san. Só acho que não esperava algo tão intenso logo na primeira missão.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Bem-vinda ao ANBU.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso.

-Mas a missão... Nós não a completamos. –ela falou preocupada –Será que isso não vai interferir?

-Você teve uma atuação brilhante em todos os aspectos da missão, mesmo que ela tenha falhado. Só se aquele Uchiha for muito maldito ele não irá te recomendar. –Neji falou irritado.

Hinata tentou não demonstrar nada em seu rosto.

-Eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai ser injusto, Nii-san.

Neji estreitou os olhos na direção dela.

-Como ele te tratou durante esse tempo que te treinou? –ele quis saber.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

-Como aluna. –ela falou cuidadosa.

Neji não parece acreditar nela.

-Você sabe que se ele te tratou com desrespeito é só falar, certo, Hinata? Ele pode ser capitão aqui, mas você ainda é herdeira do maior clã dessa vila.

Hinata tinha certeza de que os Uchihas discordariam dessa imagem, mas achou melhor deixar pra la.

-Sim, eu sei, Nii-san.

-Ótimo. –ele parece aliviado –Vamos, nós precisamos passar no hospital para sermos liberados para mais missões.

* * *

Tsunade soltou um suspiro pesado.

-O que aconteceu, Doninha?

A Hokage não estava para brincadeiras agora e Itachi apreciava o fato. Ele mesmo estava enfurecido com o que acontecera.

Passara um bom tempo interrogando o infeliz, que compartilhara algumas informações alegremente, aliás, até alegremente demais, mas barrara várias outras. No fim ele teve que tirar Rika da sala, antes que ela matasse o homem.

-Era tudo uma armadilha, a missão inteira era falsa. O único objetivo deles era atrair um Hyuuga para fora da vila e tentar captura-lo.

-E eles sabiam que um Hyuuga estaria la? –Tsunade perguntou, com fúria mal contida.

-Não, eles não tinham como saber com certeza. –Itachi certificou –Mas, aparentemente, é um fato bem conhecido que a maior parte do Esquadrão de Rastreamento do ANBU é formada por Hyuugas.

Tsunade soltou um suspiro aliviado. Realmente, se alguem la fora estivesse sabendo as formações do ANBU alguma coisa estava muito errada.

-De qualquer forma vou pedir uma investigação interna. –Tsunade concluiu –Bom, adiante. O que houve?

-Nós encontramos uma mulher desmaiada a alguns quilometros da vila. Lontra e Tigresa foram investigar, enquanto eu, Águia e Hime ficamos para trás.

-Hime? Que carinhoso. Quem escolheu o nome? –um sorriso levemente divertido.

Estava demorando... Mas Itachi ignorou-a.

-A mulher tinha um selo no corpo, mas este foi reconhecido tarde demais. Ela explodiu, levando Lontra com ela e deixando Tigresa machucada. Fomos então atacados por um time de dez muito bem coordenado. Se estivessémos num time normal do ANBU, em três, eles provavelmente terim tido exito. Entre Águia, eu e Tigresa seis foram derrubados. Hime cuidou dos quatro restantes, matando três e poupando um, que foi trazido para interrogatório.

Itachi esperou algum comentário indiscreto por parte da Hokage, ja que os olhos dela estavam brilhando daquela forma divertida, mas, pelo menos uma vez na vida, a mulher preferiu ficar quieta.

-Eu vou esperar o relatório escrito e detalhado de todos vocês. –a loira decidiu –Entreguem o prisioneiro a Divisão de Espionagem.

-Hai.

Itachi estava se preparando para sair quando...

-Só mais uma coisa, Doninha.

Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

-Sim?

-Isso quer dizer que nossa princesa tem sua total aprovação e bênção para entrar no ANBU? –Tsunade perguntou de forma doce.

Itachi respirou fundo.

-Sim, Hokage-Sama. –ele respondeu –Ela tem minha aprovação.

-Esplendido. –Tsunade declarou animada. –Você pode informa-la disso pessoalmente. Ela deve estar deixando o hospital agora mesmo..

Itachi teve o cuidado de manter sua expressão totalmente neutra.

-Eu não sabia que ela tinha sido ferida. –comentou.

O sorriso de Tsunade era prositivamente maquiavélico.

-Bom, não que ela tenha se machucado, mas check-up médico é obrigatório depois de uma missão né... Eu não sabia que você se importava.

-Eu não me importo. –ele declarou por entre os dentes.

Tsunade revirou os olhos.

-Então pare de me importunar e vá avisar a mocinha. –ela falou como se ele estivesse sendo inconveniente –Em dez minutos ela não vai mais ser sua... Responsabilidade.

Itachi ignorou o tom sugestivo de Tsunade e sair dali, antes que a mulher resolvesse falar mais.

* * *

Hinata suspirou ao deixar o hospital. Ja dera quase meia-noite. Demorara um certo tempo para eles voltarem a vila, fazerem os relatórios iniciais e dai ela fora obrigada a ir ao hospital fazer um check-up. Sakura ficara um pouco preocupada com o nível de chakra no corpo da Hyuuga e acabara segurando-a no hospital até então. Agora Hinata só queria chegar em casa, tomar um banho e desabar na cama.

E, de preferencia, parar de pensar em Itachi.

Kami, devia estar ficando louca.

Mas a culpa não era exclusivamente dela. Como ele ousava segura-la daquela forma na floresta? Como se ele se importasse, como se fosse beija-la. Ainda bem que havia sido Rika e não Neji que chegara na cena, ou as coisas teriam ficado no mínimo... Tensas.

Metade do tempo não sabia o que fazer quando estava perto de Itachi. Na outra metade fazia coisas totalmente fora do normal, o que provavelmente queria dizer que estava ficando louca mesmo. E a culpa era toda do Uchiha.

Felizmente em breve não seria mais "aluna" dele. E não estava nem um pouco decepcionada com isso. Não mesmo.

Por isso, quando foi puxada para um beco, resistiu. Tudo bem, foi pouco, mas pelo menos ela tentou!

Mas uma tentativa fraca daquelas não seria capaz de parar o fenomeno Uchiha. Ele a pregou contra o muro, com uma mão na garganta dela, que não apertava, mas era um lembrete claro de quem ali tinha mais força.

-Essa sua luta foi patética. –ele informou soltando-a.

-Eu senti seu chakra assim que saí do hospital. –Hinata retrucou.

Não passou despercebido para ela que ele não tinha se afastado. O shinobi tinha uma mão apoiada no muro e estava invadindo o espaço pessoal dela. A herdeira tinha que olhar para cima para encara-lo, da mesma forma que ele tinha que olhar para baixo.

-Eu acho que parabenizações seriam apropriadas, Hyuuga. –ele falou –Você acaba de ser aceita no ANBU.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

-Verdade?

-Com altas recomendações. –ele continuou –Amanhã você deve ser apresentar cedo na Divisão de Rastreamento e falar com Taichou Águia, que irá apresenta-la aos demais.

-Hai, -ela murmurou, ainda incrédula. Fora aceita!

Itachi levantou a cabeça e pareceu olhar alguma coisa na distância, então voltou a encara-la.

-Em 37 segundos você não vai ser mais minha aluna. Você vai me fazer esperar até então para te beijar?

Hinata sentiu o coração disparar. Então era isso que ele tinha visto, a torre do relógio. Ia mesmo beija-la?

-Faltam 37 segundos pra meia-noite?

-Agora faltam 26. –ele disse sem deixar de encara-la –Você vai me fazer esperar?

Hinata mal conseguia respirar.

-A gente não devia fazer isso. –ela falou, quase sem forças.

-Talvez não. –ele cedeu –Mas a vantagem de ser um genio é que você pode fazer o que quiser.

Era impressão dela ou ele estava chegando mais perto?

-Eu não sou um gênio. –foi praticamente um sussurro contra a boca dele.

-Eu vou ser obrigado a discordar. –dessa vez quando ele falou a sua boca roçou na dela.

E na distância ela ouviu o primeiro badalar da meia-noite.

A boca de Itachi desceu sobre a dela e, ali, era o único ponto em que os dois se tocavam. Ele ainda estava apoiado no muro e as mãos dela continuavam caídas. E mesmo assim o beijo dele era algo totalmente erótico, porque mesmo sem toca-la e mesmo naquela lentidão não havia nada de inocente no boca dele. Era apenas um prelúdio.

O Uchiha mordiscou o lábio inferior de Hinata e correu a língua pela região para amenizar a sensação. Foi quando ele levantou a cabeça um pouco e ela seguiu-o com um suspiro que Itachi decidiu que ja tinha se comportado como um cavalheiro e agora era hora de pegar o que queria. O que quisera esse tempo todo.

Uma mão afundou-se nos cabelos longos dela, enquanto a outra puxou-a para mais perto pela cintura. Dai o beijo mudou de velocidade, mas não de significado. Enquanto antes ele saboreava a Hyuuga, agora ele estava pronto para devora-la.

Era incrível como um beijo de Itachi virara o mundo de Hinata. Não havia nada que ela pudesse comparar a sensação da boca dele contra a dela, do choque que correu seu corpo. Era como se fosse beijada pela primeira vez, porque certamente nunca fora beijada _assim_. Dessa forma era fácil entender porque ele era considerado um gênio.

A diferença de altura estava começando a incomodar, então Itachi teve que dar um jeito nisso. A mão que estava na cintura dela escorregou para a bunda da morena e apertou-a. Hinata soltou um gemido na boca de Itachi, e esse foi todo o encorajamento que ele precisou para puxa-la para cima. As pernas dela imediatamente se fecharam em volta da cintura dele, deixando os rostos de ambos na mesma altura.

As mãos de Hinata afundaram-se nos cabelos de Itachi a medida que a boca dele separou-se da dela para vagar por seu pescoço. Quando os dentes dele roçaram a curva do seio esquerdo dela Hinata arqueou as costas, o que fez o quadril de ambos se juntar de uma forma extremamente intíma.

Itachi respirou fundo e pôs Hinata no chão.

-Acho melhor você ir embora. –ele falou, incrivelmente calmo –Antes que eu resolvar perder totalmente o controle.

Se isso era uma ameaça Hinata não estava se sentindo la muito ameçada. Na verdade não estava se sentindo nada ameaçada, muito mais... Excitada. E seu olhar deve ter mostrado exatamente isso porque Itachi rosnou.

-Hinata, vai embora, antes que eu termine o que a gente começou contra essa parede.

A Hyuuga cruzou os braços.

-Você não é muito bom em desencorajar as pessoas. –ela informou.

O canto direito do lábio de Itachi subiu levemente.

-Vai descansar, Hyuuga. –ele falou –Amanhã você vai ter um dia cheio.

Hinata lançou um olhar desconfiado a ele.

-Isso vai virar um hábito? –quis saber, indicando os dois.

-Se depender de mim? Com certeza. –e com um aceno elegante de cabeça o maldito desapareceu sem falar mais nada.

-Ah Kami... –Hinata respirou fundo.

Isso ia dar um rolo se o pai dela sequer sonhasse. E ela devia estar virando masoquista, porque mal podia esperar por mais.

* * *

**Reviews? =^^= **

**O que voces preferem ver no próximo capítulo (alem de muitos beijos entre Itachi e Hina-chan!)? Ino judiando um pouquinho do Sasuke ou Rika judiando muito do Neji? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**xoxo**


End file.
